


First Love

by tenwoonist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, M/M, Magic, Slow Burn, Supernatural Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, jaehyun is a vampire, johnny and jaehyun are best bros, plot will get darker, realll slowburnnn, taeyong HATES vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenwoonist/pseuds/tenwoonist
Summary: He lived an ordinary life, living together with his best friend in a small apartment complex in Seoul. Hoping to pursue a career in the entertainment industry as a dancer.Some might look at Lee Taeyong and see him as any other ordinary college student living in South Korea— except for the fact that he and his friends are hunters, protecting human civilization from the supernatural beings that lived amongst them, hiding in plain sight.Taeyong had always despised the supernaturals, seeing them as evil ruthless monsters who had somehow managed to enter the human world.But all that changes once he meets a mouthy vampire prince who wouldn’t leave him alone.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo and welcome! this is my first time writing an nct fanfic so please bear with me lol
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy !! x

Taeyong groaned quietly, his professor giving the students yet another assignment. Ten slammed his head against the desk, a few heads turning because of the sound, looking at him weirdly. 

“Who does this hag think she is? She already gave us three long ass assignments last night and now she’s giving us another one?” He continued ranting as class ended, students flooding out of the room. 

“Like goddamn i wasn’t even able to sleep at all last nigh-“ Ten was cut off as he bumped into someone. “Oh shit, sorry” He said, looking up at whoever he just bumped into. 

“It’s fine,” The stranger said, giving him a small smile and walked away.

“Hyung you literally just bumped into Johnny Suh” A voice called out from behind them, Haechan, walking up to the two men. 

“Johnny Suh.. who?” Ten asked, confused as they entered the library together.

“Johnny Suh? As in one of the most attractive people on campus?? Hyung, have you been living under a rock?” The younger asked, obviously teasing Ten as they sat down by a table. 

“You little brat—“ “Hey hey no fighting in the library” Taeyong said as he stopped Ten from grabbing the younger by his ear. 

“Anyways, whats so interesting about this Johnny guy anyways? I mean he looks pretty average if you ask me” 

“Are you kidding me? Did you not see that sexy face of his when you bumped into him?”

Taeyong snorted, “Hyuck you sound like a high schooler, plus he looked way too old for you anyways,” Haechan pouted at that. 

~

Constant beeping from his phone was the first thing Taeyong heard when he woke up. The light-rays of the sun shining through the blinds of his window, landing on his face as he groaned, annoyed. He stood up, silver hair sticking from all different directions as he checked the time on the device in his hand— he gasped, eyes widening in realization that he had overslept and was currently 16 minutes late to class. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck not again” He quickly jumped out of bed, running outside into the small living room as he spotted his roommate, Ten, casually eating cereal by the kitchen counter. “Why didn’t you wake me up? And aren’t you also late to class?” He asked, confused.

“Well good morning sleepyhead, and don’t worry Taetae, all of our classes were canceled today” His roommate said smirking, putting the now empty bowl in the sink as he walked up to the silver-haired man. Ten placed a new bowl on the counter, pouring some fruit loops that had been in their kitchen cabinet for god knows how long, pouring some milk in the bowl and handing it to Taeyong. 

“Canceled?” Taeyong asked, even more confused, “did something happen?” 

“Eat first, it’s a long story.” Ten said, snickering at Taeyong’s face as he looked down at the bowl of expired cereal. “Did you seriously eat this?” 

Ten shrugged before grinning, “I’ve consumed other things that were far wors—“ 

“Ahh okay no i don’t wanna hear it!” Taeyong grimaced, “You seriously need to get laid, you horny shit, when was the last time you’ve gotten with a guy?” 

“Ever since that god awful party Lisa invited us to three months ago, i got so shitfaced” Ten groaned at the memories that suddenly flooded his mind, “Who needs a boyfriend anyways! Right Taeyongie? Just two confident twinks.” 

Taeyong threw a froot loop at him. “Shut up” 

~

“So,” Taeyong began, drying his hands after washing the dishes, “What happened?”

Ten sighed, “A couple of students went missing last night, and notes were found in the dean’s office that threatened to take more people.. and with no reason whatsoever, it’s... odd. The only thing written on the note was ‘More will be taken’. Nothing else, i’d expect that maybe the kidnappers wanted money or something.. that isn’t the case here.”

Taeyong could already feel an incoming headache, “shit, it’s too early for this— Did you already warn the others?”

“Yes, i’ve already contacted Taeil-hyung and the rest. He said we’ll meet up later in the base, Renjun’s dad said he’ll give us more info and clues the police have about the kidnapping.” 

Renjun’s father was a police officer, one of the few people that knew about the existence of supernatural beings. He had helped the team of hunters with solving kidnappings like this before, which were mostly by the cause of the supernaturals. 

Taeyong nodded as Ten frowned, “We’ve done plenty of these save and rescue missions before but.. this one feels weird.”

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows, “Weird? How so?”

“I don’t know, maybe cause this isn’t some ‘Give us money and we’ll let them go!’ kind of situation, you know? It was just.. a simple note that had four words that gave us no info as to why this person, or people would do such a thing.” 

“Don’t worry, i understand what you mean” Taeyong said, softly taking his friend’s hand in his own, giving it a slight squeeze of reassurance, “It’s gonna be okay” 

It’s gonna be okay like always, right? 

~

Later on, the rest of the hunters met up at their ‘base’, which is just the backroom of the café Taeil and Jungwoo worked at. It may not be the most convenient place to plan all of their supernatural hunting plans, but hey, they get free drinks from Taeil. 

“Where’s the fetuses?” The oldest asked, untying his apron and shoving it in one of the employee lockers. 

“Chenle, Renjun, Haechan and Jeno told me they’ll be running late and will get here as soon as they can” Jungwoo answered him, scooping up some icecream from his cup and shoving the sweet frozen food in his mouth.

“Again? Seriously? I swear those four delinquents are always late to meetings, we have people to save here!” Doyoung groaned, slamming his head against the table in front of them as Taeyong snickered at his actions. 

“I’m gonna need to lecture those little rasca-“ Doyoung was loudly interrupted by the door opening and four people running inside the room. 

“Now where have you four been, you guys are 20 minutes late!” He said, hands on his hips as he was about to lecture the children. 

“S-sorry, we ran into some trouble along the way” Jeno told them, panting, carrying Renjun in his arms as the boy burried his face in Jeno’s neck. Chenle had his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath with Haechan standing beside him, uncharacteristically quiet. 

The scowl that was once shown on Doyoung’s face quickly disappeared.  
“Huh? What happened? Are you okay?” He asked, both him and Kun checking the four teenagers for any signs of scratches and wounds. 

“It was really weird actually..” Jeno started as he looked at his hyungs. “All four of us were just on our way here when we noticed a car had been tailing us, we wanted to confirm our suspicions by taking a longer route to the café and we were right. The car had continued following us until...” Jeno looked down at the boy in his arms, the boy was still visibly shaken from their encounter with the mysterious car.

“Renjun saw who was in the car when they rolled the window down, but before we could do anything Renjun was suddenly on the ground, clenching his fists against the pavement, screaming,” Taeyong winced at that, taking the still shaking boy away from Jeno and guided him to the couch. 

“After that, I carried him and we ran all the way here as fast as we could before that person could do anything else. We tried asking Renjun what he saw but he refuses to say anything.” Jeno continued explaining the situation to the others as Taeyong placed Renjun on the couch, grabbing the younger by the face, making him look up at him. 

His eyes were still red, cheeks puffy that indicated that he had cried during his encounter with whoever was in that car. 

“Renjun,” Taeyong said, softly, not wanting to startle the still shaking boy any further, “baby, what did you see?” He asked.

He noticed the way Renjun’s eyes had widened a bit, his facial expressions showing like he remembered what he had seen. His eyes started to water again. 

He cried again, burying his face into the older’s sweater. “I-it was horrible, h-hyung.” The boy sniffled. Trying to calm his breathing, but to no avail. The rest of the hunters huddled around Taeyong and Renjun, trying to comfort the younger. 

“I-i looked into h-his eyes, it was just.. pure darkness. L-like it was sucking all of the life out of m-my body, it felt..” Renjun sniffled again, “like i was being s-suffocated. I-i couldn’t breathe, suddenly i was o-on the ground—“ 

Taeil looked at Kun as he nodded in understand, already reaching out his phone and dialing a number. 

“A witch,” Taeyong said, “he saw a witch. A powerful one in fact, no ordinary witch can do whatever they did to Renjun. Witches with royal blood are able to do more complicated spells compared to ordinary witches, and are obviously way stronger. From the witches that i’ve encountered, i’ve never had any of them be able to make me scream in pain by just looking at me,” He explained, standing up and letting the younger hunters comfort their friend. “Whoever had followed you four obviously had ill intentions, and knowing that there are students going missing— that person probably had something to do with it. It’s best if we all stick together when going out in public.” 

Kun shoved his phone back in his pocket, “Taeyong-hyung is right, we have to stick together. You four aren’t as experienced enough to fight a supernatural as powerful as whoever that is. Until we solve this, its best for at least one of the adults to accompany you when going out. We’ll have to train you guys more than we thought, we’ll start tomorrow, three of you will start while we let Renjun rest for a while, do you understand?”

They gave the older a small nod in understanding. “Good, i called Mr Huang, told him about what happened and he said to meet up at the station as soon as possible.” 

~

The hunters arrived at the police station, waiting outside of Renjun’s father’s office as he wanted to speak to his son. 

Mr Huang walked out of his office, a defeated look on his face, “No luck, the only thing he was able to describe to me were the eyes of the witch.” He sighed, running a hand across his face.

“With the way Renjun is acting, the witch had put a spell on him that made it impossible for him to tell us what the person he saw looked like” Taeyong explained. Looking at the boy that was sitting on the chair by his father’s desk, his eyes were casted down towards the floor. 

Mr Huang sighed, he and the hunters were stressed to say the least. Students were disappearing left and right, no trace of them and no information about why the supernaturals were doing this. And on top of that, a spell was casted on Renjun. 

Kun and Doyoung visited a couple of people that they knew to ask about witches with royal blood as Jungwoo, Taeil, Ten and Taeyong stayed back to look after the younger hunters. 

A muffled noise was heard from Mr Huang’s walkie talkie, “I gotta go, i’ll contact you guys later so i can show you around campus and hopefully we’ll find more clues about the kidnapping. Some information about the students who went missing too.”

Mr Huang walked up to Taeyong, looking at his son, “I won’t be around too much, please do take care of Renjun for me.” 

“He’s in good hands” 

Mr Huang nodded, “you all take care” he said before heading off.

The hunters had also left the police station, Jeno carrying Renjun on his back once again, since the boy refused to walk. 

“Hyung, will we be staying at you and Ten-hyung’s place?” Chenle asked, walking beside the silver-haired man. “Since its safer for you guys, yes you will” The older answered.


	2. Chapter 2

“My prince,” a voice called out from  
behind the door, “it is now time to wake up, your royal highness.” 

“Oh shut the fuck up Johnny” Jaehyun groaned, hearing the other vampire snicker outside his bedroom. For all the years that they’ve been by each other’s side, Jaehyun will never get used to Johnny’s constant teasing. 

The royal stood up, glancing outside of the window and feeling the warm rays of the sun hit his face. There were only certain types of vampires that are able to go out, and have the sunlight touch them without disintegrating in thin air. Royal blooded vampires and pureblood vampires, which, he is both, or vampires who’ve been helped by witches— which is what Johnny had done with the help of Nakamoto Yuta. Yuta was another powerful witch, you can call him as one of the ‘nice’ witches tho. 

Supernaturals were divided into two groups. The ones that constantly tormented the humans, always causing mischief— and the other half is what you could consider the nicer side, who mostly minded their own business without wanting to cause any trouble. 

“Have you contacted Yuta? You’ll be needing another one of those potions” 

Johnny hummed, shoving his phone in his pocket, “I have and he said he’ll make it later, he’s busy with.. a certain someone.”

Jaehyun’s eyebrows quirked up at that, “Is it Sicheng again? The human?” The royal asked as Johnny nodded. 

“I’m surprised those two aren’t together, they seem quite close.” 

The vampire was about to get ready for class when Johnny stopped him, “i have to talk to you about something, it’s actually important.” He said.

Jaehyun tried to find any signs of mischief on Johnny’s face, but the man was serious this time. “What is it?”

“Well,” Johnny began, “A couple of students went missing earlier this morning. Nothing but a note was found that threatened the school, said they’ll take more humans. Classes are canceled for the time being.” 

“Do you have an idea of who’s causing all of this?”

Johnny shrugged, “No clue whatsoever. I’ve heard rumors of it being a witch who wanted revenge about something that had happened to them, but that’s about i—“  
The vampire was interrupted by a loud crash outside of their door, “fuck, not again.” Johnny murmured.

Mark, their other vampire friend was still a fledgling. A baby vampire, who had recently been turned after begging Johnny’s to turn him. 

Jaehyun opened the door, and there he was, laying face first on the floor of the hallways in their apartment complex. 

“Mark, get up.” Johnny sighed, hearing a muffled groaned from the fledging. Johnny grabbed Mark by the arm, dragging him inside of his and Jaehyun’s apartment.

“I-i’m sorry— i still haven’t gotten used to the whole super speed thing yet.” 

~

It had been a couple days since the incident. Mr Huang had shown Taeyong, Ten and Doyoung around campus, looking for anything that could give them a clue about the kidnapers, yet, no luck. They did in-fact got more information about the students who had gone missing: Lee Minho, Jung Sungchan, Osaki Shotaro, Hwang Yeji, Lee Felix and Choi Beomgyu. There was something that they all had in-common, they were all half human and half supernatural. 

“I have news.” Doyoung said, walking into Ten and Taeyong’s shared apartment. 

“Good or bad?” Ten asked, sitting on the floor as he cleaned his knives. A hunter is always prepared, having specialized weapons that were affective against the supernatural creatures that were given to them by Mr Huang himself.

“It’s both.. actually.” Doyoung said, “Me and Kun found someone who knew a lot more about witches than we do. Dong Sicheng. He explained to us that the only way we could somehow remove whatever spell was casted on Renjun was to have a witch help us.”

Taeyong ran his fingers through his hair, sighing, “we don’t really have a choice now do we? It’s pretty risky. How are we gonna find a witch that’s actually willing to help?” 

“Well, Sicheng told me he knew someone that could help, but i told him we’ll talk to him first before we let him go near Renjun. Speaking of Renjun, how is he?”

“He’s still resting, he’s been sleeping for a while now. It’s like he was completely drained of energy” Taeyong answered, “He’s staying at Taeil’s place for a while, including the other three.” 

“Well we better get going now.”

~

Sicheng, Yuta, and the three hunters had met up at the café Taeil and Jungwoo worked at. The five sat down by a table away from all of the customers, making sure no one was listening.

Taeyong felt, to put it in short, uncomfortable. Every encounter that he has had with a supernatural being always ended badly. It would either end up with him with small scratches, or him having to go to the ER for losing too much blood. And the fact that he had to talk to one face to face, and ask for help was.. very new.

Sicheng had explained to them about the good and bad sides of the supernaturals that the hunters were completely unaware about. They assumed that all supernatural beings were evil, the person that casted a spell on Renjun made them believe that even more— but hearing that there were actual supernaturals that were just trying to live life as normal as possible, despite being very much different from the humans was weird to think about. 

“So.. what you’re trying to say is that Yuta here is a good witch, and he’s part of the so called ‘good side’ of the supernaturals?” Doyoung asked slowly, still trying to process everything that just had been explained to them five minutes ago. 

Yuta nodded, “but don’t worry, I understand why you’re suspicious of me, wanting to know whether i have bad intentions or not. But i can assure you that i don’t, i have no problem with humans. The supernaturals that are causing all of this trouble are what we call ‘the rogues’. I have no idea why some of my kind are doing all this— but i would like to help you.” He explained, he saw Taeyong hesitate for a moment, 

“Doyoung-hyung told me only powerful witches are able to perform spells like what happened to Renjun.. can you explain what that was?”

“Well,” Yuta started, “i’m assuming that your friend had seen the witches’ face.. but first let me explain something first— there’s witches with royal blood, pureblood witches and halfblooded witches. I’m a pureblood witch, meaning both my parents are witches. Witches with royal blood are pretty self explanatory, they’re royality. They’re the highest ranking witches, coming from incredibly powerful families. Halfblooded are the lowest ranking witches, they’re the ones that aren’t able to perform powerful spells and whatnot.” he explained. Doyoung and Ten nodding at him to continue, “Whoever attacked Renjun was either a royal-blood or a pureblood witch. That spell that was casted on Renjun made sure it was impossible for him to tell you what the person he saw looked like, since they didn’t wanna get identified.” 

“But can you try and remove the spell somehow..?” 

“I can, and i’m confident enough to know that i’ll be able to reverse it.”

Taeyong felt bad for still being the tiniest bit skeptical about Yuta, the witch seemed like a nice and genuine person. Either way, he was still grateful that he was willing to help. 

“How will this whole reversing thing work?” Ten asked.

Yuta sighed at that, “it can take some time.. i’ll first have to find out whether the person’s a pureblood or a royal-blood. Royal-bloods are, again, the highest ranking witches so if it was a royal-blood that casted this spell on Renjun then it may take me a little longer to reverse it. By reversing it i’ll be needing to cast a reversal spell, but again, i’m confident that i’ll be able to remove the spell from him.”

Taeyong stayed silent for a while, until he spoke up, lThank you, Yuta. I really appreciate you helping us.” 

The witch gave him a small smile, “of course.” 

“Oh! Also, were you guys able to find anything out about the kidnappings at your campus?” Sicheng asked, sipping at an iced coffee that had appeared out of nowhere. 

“Wha-where did you get that—“   
Ten asked looking at Yuta as he held his hand up, twirling a finger in the air as bright red particles surrounded it. “Oh yeah— right,” 

Taeyong looked at Sicheng, “No luck on finding the students yet, we tried searching around the campus a little more but we weren’t able to find anything.” Taeyong answered Sicheng, disappointed. It was very frustrating.

“I can sense how you’re still not comfortable being around me,” The witch suddenly voice out. He had been observing the human, Taeyong tensed at that.

“But i hope that over time i hope you’ll be able to trust me, if you ever need help with finding the missing students, me and a couple of my friends could help.” 

“Y-yeah sorry it’s just— i’ve had bad experiences with witches, or supernaturals in general. But don’t worry, i’m sure i’ll warm up to you,” Taeyong reassured the witch, giving him a tight lipped smile, “and we’ll surely contact you if we ever need help, which we probably do.” 

“Oh great then! Their names are Jaehyun, Johnny and Mark, i’m sure they’ll be helpful.”

“What kind of supernatural beings are they?” Ten asked,

Yuta answered him, “Vampires.”

Taeyong felt a shiver run up his spine as goosebumps littered his skin. 

~

Yuta and Sicheng left after that. The three hunters leaving too, heading out to visit Taeil to check on the younger hunters. 

Doyoung and Ten noticed how fidgety Taeyong had become when Yuta said his friends were vampires. Taeyong’s friends knew about his past experiences with witches, werewolves, faes and other immortal beings— but vampires were a different story. Taeyong absolutely despised them. Yeah he hated the supernaturals, but there was something about vampires that brought out a different type of anger in the silver-haired man. For reasons Doyoung and Ten don’t know, they asked Taeyong about it months ago, but the man clearly didn’t wanna talk about it— so they never asked again. 

“Taeyongie..” Ten called out softly, placing his hand on his friends’ shoulder feeling it tense at the touch. Ten frowned at that, “you didn’t have to agree if you felt uncomfortable, me and Doyoung can handle it.”

“No. Its fine. I can handle it.” Taeyong said, not giving the two a glance and he headed straight into the apartment complex. 

Doyoung and Ten looked at each other, sighing quietly. 

~

The three hunters were standing in the elevator. Soft music playing as they heard a small ding noise, they walked out.

As they were about to knock, they noticed the door was unlocked. Which was rather peculiar. 

“Huh.. weird, Taeil-hyung never has the door unlocked...” 

Taeyong’s blood ran cold. He had a gut feeling that something bad had happened. He slowly opened the door, dagger in hand, prepared for anything.

They searched everywhere. The kitchen, the living-room, the bedrooms. It was a small apartment, but yet— the oldest or the younger hunters were nowhere to be seen. 

Doyoung had tried contacting Taeil, calling him countless time but the older never answered. He had called the dreamies too, that was also a failed attempt. Taeyong ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at it slightly in frustration as he paced around the room. 

This was exactly what they feared that would happen, they didnt wanna jump into conclusions and assume they were kidnapped at first— but the way the apartment was trashed, it was safe to say that they were.

Taeil wasn’t the strongest of the hunters, but he can very well handle supernatural and could easily knock some down— but like what Yuta said, if this was some overly powerful witch then he probably didn’t stand at chance, no matter how experienced he was. 

They quickly called Yuta, telling him they needed the extra help after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
